Return from Exile
by Deadly Nyghtshade
Summary: Hermione left the wizarding world, but a chance incounter with a redhead brings her back, but is she willing to take hold of her magic and help with the danger looming ever closer?
1. Damn Him

Author A/N: Ok now I know I said that Nobody Loves You would be a one-shot. Well, I guess I lied, this is a companion fic to my other story Nobody Loves You. You don't really have to read the other one but well ok yeah you do or you can just kind of be confused. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please keep in mind that this is being written at 12:49 AM and for some reason the plot seemed ok. Good old Voldies dead, and the Horcruxes were never there. So without anymore ramblings from an author on a sugar high I bid you good reading, enjoy the story and click the pretty blue button at the bottom of the page that says review.

* * *

Return from Exile

Why was she back here? She promised, no, she swore that she would never return. Damn that Weasley man. She had been enjoying a relaxing camping trip with a few girlfriends of hers when he came running across the site ushering them to a different location. He made some outrageous lie about a biohazard, frankly she was quite surprised he knew what one was, must have been his muggle fanatic fathers doing. She knew though, the second she had seen his flaming hair and tall figure running franticly that it had been no biohazard, but a wizarding hazard. Damn him for recognizing her. They had barely even meat more than that summer in her fourth year and for Dumbledore's funeral. Damn him for remembering her, he shouldn't have, she was only his youngest brothers friend, nothing special.

She could only wonder how the dragon had gotten out of control, she couldn't see it yet, and of course she couldn't hear it, but her heart told her that Charlie was trying to keep everyone out of danger from a damn dragon, which she later learned was a Swedish Shortsnout, as to what it was doing in Brittan she is still confused about, but it was there, and trying to rampage all over her lovely camp out, and unfortunately her and her friends. Damn that bloody Weasley of a man. Damn him twice for telling his mother that he had caught sight of the once lost Ms. Granger, or Ms. Dune as she had gone by in the muggle world. Damn that infernal woman for inviting her to dinner. She could never resist Molly's cooking.

That's why she is sitting on a train, heading towards St. Ottery Catchpole for a scheduled dinner with the Weasleys. Damn him for putting a tracking charm on her, she should have known he wouldn't have let her go that easily. Apparently Ron and Harry missed her terribly, it was one of the only things Charlie said in his rush of excitement. They had also become aurors, surprisingly ranking with the higher ups very quickly, and not just on fame. That bloody Weasley was the only one from the wizarding world she had talked to in three years, and he thought it wise to send her an owl asking her to dinner and telling her about various things that have happened in the lives of the magical.

Harry was married, to Ginny that was not much of a shocker. Ron was married also, to Lavender, even scarier. Luna is still insane, well in her own way and now known as Luna Lovegood-Weasley, for some reason the illustrious George Weasley was enamored with her. Quite odd really, no one had even scene them as a possible couple. Bill was with Fleur, no surprise there, but Molly had finally been graced with a granddaughter, a beautiful two year old named Voletta obviously Fleur had picked the name. Fred was struggling with the death of his long time fiancée Angelina to the hands of a Death Eater and in his own shell. Charlie was surprisingly single. Even though Voldemort was dead Death Eaters still fought for their beliefs, sparing none.

She was so caught up in her thoughts about how much things had changed that she barely noticed the change in scenery, the had pulled into the station. As the doors opened she left her compartment and stepped off the train, smiling sweetly to the porter who had held the door for her. Adjusting her backpack on her right shoulder she began her trek to the Weasley household.

Damn that man.


	2. Bloody Infuriating Man

A/N: everything is in the chapter….YAY FOR CHAPTER NUMBER 2. Review please.

* * *

Return from Exile  
Chapter 2  
Bloody Infuriating Man

She stood poised to knock the door in the pouring rain; she had been like that for the past five minutes. She had already tapped the door on accident and was praying to Merlin that they had not heard it. Why was she so nervous? Charlie had promised her that for tonight it would just be him and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, he didn't want to overwhelm her. Or maybe he didn't want her to skip off again. Either way it was for cautions purposes.

Another two minutes passed, and she was still standing there. 'Bloody hell woman they're not going to murder you' She mentally told herself to shut up, then stifled a laugh when she realized she had talked to herself again. She dropped her hand and turned around to leave, finally giving up on herself and her own will. Sighing she started to walk back to the train station. Not three steps from the house did the door open. A flash of red, a charming smile, and slightly tan skin popped out of the frame. "Oi Hermione, your not planning on skipping off again are ya? I know that dear old mum would be so disappointed, and she cooked a fabulous meal for us tonight." Hermione sighed and looked up at Charlie, who was smiling knowingly.

"You're infuriating you know that? Bloody infuriating and annoying to boot. How long where you standing there waiting for me to knock? Ohh well forget that lets just go before I change my bloody mind." She huffed past his tall figure into the living room of the odd house. It was still obviously held together by magic but it seemed different now. Yes, it was nearly empty. Now that all of the boys had moved out and Ginny was living with Harry the only people in the house were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. No wonder why she was so ecstatic to be having a dinner, poor Mrs. Weasley was feeling lonely. Wonderful smells were wafting from the kitchen as Charlie led her towards the cursed room. Bloody infuriating man, why did he always have to be so damn charming, it's the only way he convinced her to do this, with his syrup covered words and a flash of a smile. Oh he was speaking; she almost didn't even realize it.

"Your going to love what mums cooked, she missed you terribly you know? She considers you as one of her daughters, bloody hell the woman thought that Ron would have asked you to marry him the first time she saw you. Dads missed you quite a bit two, I imagine that quite a few questions will be asked about muggle things." She couldn't do this, she wasn't ready. Ohh bloody hell they hadn't changed a bit, she thought as she finally walked into the kitchen. Molly was still her lovely self, only it seemed that years of worry had dropped her size just a bit and her hair had streaks of gray, but as soon as she saw Hermione her face lit up. Hermione nearly got tears in her eyes, she loved this woman, like her own mother. Bloody hell she missed her.

"Hermione dear you look so thin, are you eating right?" Hermione smiled at this, typical Molly. "Please do stay for a while after dinner I made a lovely peach cobbler, perhaps we could chat for a while." Hermione nodded, she felt at peace almost. Mr. Weasley came over and offered a hand. She took it graciously. The two were not quite as close as her and Molly simply because Arthur was always working. He two hadn't changed much, his hair still flaming red, only this time with a bit more salt and pepper added into the mix.

"Wonderful to have you back dear" he nodded then wrapped his arms around her in a fatherly hug. She missed this; she missed being held by familiar people. She hadn't felt this way since before her parents died a good four years ago. This time she did get tears in her eyes. Soon she was ushered to a sturdy table laden with a wonderful assortment of foods. In the middle was a big pan filled to the brim with scrumptious looking lasagna. Her favorite, Molly must have remembered. They ate in near silence, the quite only broken by one of Arthur's questions about the muggle world. This time about the hats that the guards of Buckingham Palace wore.

After the delicious meal they retreated into the living room to chat. Hermione plopped down on an extra squishy chair and told everyone what she knew. She also learned a few more things. Percy had married Penelope, but he and the family were still on rocky terms. Arthur was promoted he was now the head of the entire Muggle Misshapes division, and quite glad. Aurors were being scent on near suicide missions because the current minister was bent on ridding the world of Death Eaters, even if it meant killing his own men to do so. In the end Molly asked her to come back for dinner, maybe with a few more people there. She had said yes, why, because of that damn man he flashed her a smile and pleaded.

Bloody infuriating man


	3. Just A Little Alone Time

A/N: Still don't own anything…sigh…though I do have a wonderful boyfriend who inspires me to write this. Now on to the thank you's.

Bob- thanks for the comment and I do plan on making this a lengthy story.

DanCrazed- YAY someone thinks my writing is cool. Cheers.

Imaj-natif- Here you go… Charlie and Hermione interaction.

Thanks so much for the review guys, you keep me going. Anyways if you leave me a review with a description for a character I will either include it in this story or in another story that is connected to this one. I promise.

Constructive criticism is good. Flames are toasty…not really welcome…but make nice marshmallows.

* * *

Return from Exile  
Chapter 3  
Just a little alone time

Hermione jerked awake and looked up to the unfamiliar ceiling. The bright obnoxious orange reminded her of Ron's old room. After a few moments she realized why, it was his old room. She sighed and remembered the recent events that led her to waking up in Ron's room. After an hour of chatting and catching up Hermione was nearly falling asleep in her chair and kind Molly offered her a room for the night. Looking around the room she noticed the differences, the walls that were once covered in posters were now bare, save for one. If she remembered correctly in the summer before seventh year the twins placed an anti-moving charm on a poster and hung it up in his room as a joke. Now a grinning and winking Gildory Lockhart looked down at Hermione as she lye trying to return to the land of dreams. In the silence of the room she heard a faint clanking noise from downstairs.

At first she was startled then remembered that Molly and Arthur had placed wards around the house long ago. Knowing that she wouldn't get to sleep anytime soon Hermione stood up threw a robe on and cautiously made her way down the stairs. She crept into the door way of the kitchen and grinned at who it was. Charlie Weasley was working diligently on a cup of hot coca. He was living at the burrow for a time, as he was looking for an apartment since transferring from Romania. Smiling evilly and crept up until she was a mere foot from his form. "Cant sleep?" she asked in an easily heard whisper. He jumped a bit and leaped around want pointed strait at her. Ignoring the wand pointed between her eyes she went on "since it seems that sleep has escaped both of us why don't you make me a cup of that too."

"Hermione, you of all people should know not to surprise someone in a time of war" Charlie chastised her gently while pouring another cup of coca. He handed it to Hermione as they made their way to the front room. She chose to curl up in a squishy chair as he sprawled out on the sofa. She had to blush when his gaze drifted over to her as if waiting for her to ask a question. She suddenly remembered why she had developed the tiniest of crushes upon him after seventh year.

The entire Weasley family minus Percy was at the Burrow that summer, not only to be together but because of the war. Hermione and Harry were also staying with them, Harry for protection purposes and Hermione because she simply had no where else to go. Her parents had been killed in a raid on her house just before Christmas break. In that summer Hermione grew closer to each of the Weasley children. Fred and George both became her good friends as they asked for help on new products. When helping them she realized just how brilliant they were to make the things they did. Ginny became her classic girlfriend, staying up and chatting about various things. She had even told Ginny about her crush on her brother, and smiled at her surprise when she realized it wasn't Ron. Bill became her big brother, her rock; he helped her so much through that summer. He mostly helped her overcome the death of her parents and accept Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as something akin to parents. Ron and Harry just achieved a new level of friendship. Where as they were called the golden trio before they truly became a trio. One was never scene without the other two. Surprisingly enough she never really talked to Charlie, she just watched him from afar as he saw her as a younger sister. At least, she thought that was what he saw her as. She slowly developed an infatuation with him as she realized the intelligence and maturity behind the humor. It didn't help that he was good looking either, ok amazingly good looking but that's beside the point.

Hermione was startled out of her mental tirade by a hand waving in front of her face. "Blimey Hermione I thought I lost you there, you just started staring at the fire and haven't looked away since ten minutes ago" She looked up into his startling blue eyes and something stirred inside her. She knew exactly what it was too. The twenty two year old had feelings for the twenty eight year old Charlie Weasley. She mentally shook herself. He was six years older than her. He couldn't see her as anything other than a little sister. "Hermione," he said quietly, "Hermione" this was said in a quiet shout "I'm losing you again, maybe you should go up to bed" he said looking at her with concern written in his features. She shook her head and smiled.

"No its ok I just got lost in thought for a second, I'm fine I promise. See not tired the least bit" All of this was said in a rush as she tried to convince herself of the same thing. She looked at him again, this time seeing an odd glint in his eye, she didn't really know what it was, but decided to leave it alone for now. "So Charlie, tell me, how have things been with you?" she started pleasantly.

* * *

Ohh how he wanted to tell her that the past three years he had spent thinking about her. He knew that it was wrong; she was six years younger than him and probably involved. Not that age truly mattered, he knew that she was intelligent beyond her years, but seeing her there curled up in his favorite chair, wrapped up tightly in a robe with wisps of untamed hair escaping from her bun mad him go nuts. He wanted to tell her that that summer, oh so long ago, had mad him realize how perfect she was. Sure she couldn't fly, but that was ok, and sure, she was a horrid cook, but not everyone could be his mother. She was caring, and beautiful. Not the extravagant beauty like Fleur, whom he slightly detested, but a simply elegance that everyone but her noticed. This intelligent compassionate girl was the sole reason all of Charlie's other romances failed so horribly. Yet she knew none of it. She simply thought that he was an older brother, nothing more, and it killed him inside.

He told her about those romances, but only said that they didn't work out. He also told her that he had worked diligently and compulsively until he decided to transfer out of Romania. Sure it was a beautiful place, but he missed home. Everything was going fine until he said it. He didn't even mean to, it just slipped out.

* * *

"You really are beautiful you know that?" Hermione was stunned to say the least. She honestly couldn't believe he had said that. She was still sitting unbelieving as he muttered goodnight and swiftly retreated to his room. She silently made her way up to her own bedroom, still in minor shock at the single statement.

Wow that's a long one 1,325 words. YAY.


	4. Unfamilar Ceiling

A/N- I'm so sorry for how long its taken to get this thing out. To be truthful there were alot of complications, school, writters block, life, and well simply hating the original chapter. So basicaly this has been re written about three times. Please enjoy.

P.S.- Thank you to all my reviewers I really do appriciate them so much and I appriciate the non-flaming-ness even more. It makes me very happy.

* * *

Return From Exile

Chapter 4

Unfamiliar Ceiling

Her eyes opened once again to the unfamiliar ceiling that was Ron's old room. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought back to the comment that slipped from Charlie as he was lost in thought. He probably had only said it to make her feel better, he had never seen her as more than a sister, or his brothers best friend, she could never tell which. Something though, something small and unidentifiable rationalized that his recent actions seemed much to friendly to be on such platonic terms. She cast a look out the window into the luscious sunrise, there wasn't any pollution or any tall buildings to obstruct the view as there are in London. Her mind wandered back to waking up to the beautiful sunrises when she was younger, more innocent. The smell of breakfast quickly pulled her out of her little skip down memory lane. She yawned, stretched, grabbed a some jeans, a sweater, and of course knickers, then proceeded to cast the last dregs of sleep away as she changed.

After finishing her morning routine Hermione made her way cautiously down to the lower level of the Weasley household. Her mind was still on the seemingly asinine and completely random comment from one Charlie Weasley. Peeking into the kitchen she noticed Charlie, not Molly standing by the stove using his hands instead or magic to make eggs and bacon. The air was unnervingly tense between the two as he made a gesture for her to sit down. "Mum and dad have gone out to Diagon Alley today," he started, "so its just the two of us till later" the man finished as he piled eggs onto a plate for her. Her mind worked over time at his last comment.

"Later?" she questioned, her eyes pleading to him to not tell her that everyone was coming to see her, they simply couldn't know. She wasn't ready for them all, not after running away so quickly. His head hung low as he gave a defeated sigh.

"I've asked Bill to come over, you've seemed troubled and I know he and you were close, I also thought that it wouldn't hurt for one more person to know you were here, there all going to find out anyway" he said simply, the second he finished his near monologue he dived into his food with a new vigor, not quite as inhuman as Ron would have but not as delicately as she did. She nodded at the response, partly in agreement, mostly in reassurance that she could handle seeing Bill. Oh how she hoped that he understood her reasons for leaving. Sure the man was her rock, but she never told him about her desire to live simply. All of that was ruined by one Charlie Weasley. Strangely she felt happy to be home, her life seemed to have become hollow, and she knew it was because she knew who her real family was. The Weasleys, Harry, Luna, god even Fleur, they were all her family, she needed them as much as the next person.

"Alright" she started "Charlie, what did you mean last night?" the glimmer of hope that resided in his eyes promptly fell at that comment, he had obviously been praying that she had forgotten the silly string of words when she had drifted off into the land of Morpheous.

"Simple," he started as he stood up and walked to the sink, " you are beautiful, I used to glance at you when you were younger, not much younger, nineteen I suppose, and I always noticed your insecurities about your looks, the fact that you never believed in yourself, your beautiful. Inside and out." he finished easily as he placed his dishes into the sink and walked out of the room. "I'll be back in a bit, I need to head out to the bookshop real quick" he added leaving the stunned Hermione behind. All those years she had been watching him he had been watching her. She told herself it was nothing when she was younger, that it was just intrigue with the quietest Weasley man, but she knew different. She always knew, since that one morning all those years ago that there was something vastly different about Charlie Weasley.

It was like any other morning, excluding the fact that it wasn't like any other morning. Two nights before Hermione had watched as her parents were tortured to death by Nott, who thankfully had been apprehended moments after the aurors arrived and sent to Azkaban. She looked on helplessly as he leered at them for being "lesser" than him. Hermione had struggled against her binds but the death eaters spell had been to powerful to break with strength of mind alone. The dreadful green light flashed and before her parents knew what had happened they hit the ground with their eyes glassy and their faces surprised. The experience left her quiet, withdrawn, and treated like glass. It was on that second morning, after waking up to an unfamiliar ceiling that it happened. The adults seemed to skit around her uselessly sending pitying looks her way and her friends were at a loss of what could honestly help. It was then that he had silently slid into her room. He sat by her bed as she stared listlessly at the ceiling contemplating everything. He didn't say anything, not a word, and there was never a single glance of worry or sorrow. He just tilted his head up and stared with her. After awhile he finally spoke. "Ceilings bring out the best and worst thoughts possible, its like a blank canvas, you have nothing to look at so you begin to think. Lots of thoughts pop up. Mostly things that have been on your mind for a while, sometimes things you never knew you had known. For instance while I stared I thought about making a product for Fred and George, I've never thought that before" She nearly laughed at the comment. It sounded so much like something Dumbledore would have said if he was still alive. She gave him a look of curiosity and tilted her head back up to the ceiling. He continued on with his monologue almost needlessly, "The best part is the fact that it simply listens." As it was previously stated it was almost needless to continue, but the fact that he did continue helped more than not, for an hour late the two sat in the same position. Charlie simply listening as Hermione let it all out.

Never had she felt better to talk to an unfamiliar ceiling than at that moment.


End file.
